


Pokémon au ideas

by yourecool



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainstorming, Child Abuse, Human Experimentation, Other, Pokemon Experimentation, Unethical Science, Weird Biology, fic ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourecool/pseuds/yourecool
Summary: Different fic ideas I had for Pokémon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something for these eventually, but I have other projects I want to finish first.

Plot: Sapphire begins having strange dreams about herself and Ruby. Meanwhile, as Ruby’s father Norman prepares to join the Elite Four, his family and colleagues are interviewed about his behavior and goals. During these interviews Norman’s abusive behavior towards Ruby comes to light, and Ruby is stuck dealing with the resulting media storm and court case, with only Sapphire for support. In the midst of all this, Courtney returns to warn Ruby and Sapphire that team Aqua and Magma are back—and after them specifically. Max and Archie plan to use the orbs to control Kyogre and Groudon once more, but since only Ruby and Sapphire are capable of using them without losing their minds to the legendary beasts, they each plan to force one to be a conduit for their orb—and to kill the other. Can Ruby and Sapphire foil their plot? With the help of Emerald, Wally, and the other dex holders, anything is possible.

AU aspects of story: 

Celebi didn’t destroy the orbs, just took them away. 

Red is mute as a result of being frozen in ice for a month—same personality, but speaks in sign.

Sapphire’s intuition is even stronger—she has a knack for telling whether people/pokemon are friendly, hostile or just frightened, and sometimes has weirdly prophetic dreams.

Norman is called out for his treatment of Ruby and Wally(and just… people in general) 

Ruby suffers from dissociative episodes due to the stress of the media and court and the situation with his father

Ruby is naturally talented at fighting Pokémon battles, but has little interest in it, so doesn’t practice a lot. Sapphire, who works really hard to improve, has by now overtaken him and become the better battler. She is stronk.

The Orbs grant Ruby and Sapphire water and fire powers when they absorb them. They go away once the orb is removed.

Things I want to happen in the story:

Celebi plays a large role, and is friends with both Ruby and Gold

Ruby and Red interacting

Give Sapphire more emotional depth and a more active role, and also have Sapphire being kickass

Green(the American version, so a girl) is the best.

Give Wally some self worth

Ruby and Gold interacting

Sapphire and Crystal interacting

Red and Crystal as besties

Yellow and Wally interacting

Ruby’s interests and aspirations to be a coordinator are taken seriously instead of played off as a joke

Sapphire and Green interacting

Sapphire and Crystal interacting

Blue and Red as besties

Ruby and Wally talking about Norman

Ruby gets called out for not always trusting Sapphire to take care of herself and withholding information or going off alone to ‘protect’ her cause Ruby yer hurtin her feelings stop

Sapphire’s fears and traumas are explored as well as Ruby’s

Adults facing consequences for actions

Dexholders have realistic trauma and go through therapy.

Kids are allowed to get scared and not want to fight or help without being treated like they’re horrible for it

Kids who do want to help but don’t want to fight find other ways to assist

Ruby and Sapphire, unfortunately, don’t get much of a say in the matter seeing as they are being attacked by team magma and aqua

I wanna give them all character arcs but there’s a lot of characters so I’ll just focus on Ruby and Sapphire and then once I’ve figured theirs out I’ll see what I can do

Ch 1

Sapphire goes home after events of manga

Has nightmare where she is battling someone and starts to crumble into stone. Wakes up in cold sweat.

2 years later…

We see sapphire wake up again, looking half asleep still. She rolls over and feels around for a notebook and pencil on the dresser next to her bed, sliding them out of frame towards her.

She sits up and opens the notebook in her lap, and writes about the dream she had while she was asleep. She was out shopping with ruby and her mentor and his, and she suddenly found her feet had melted into magma and she was stuck to the ground. The others tried to get her free, and then she woke up. Sapphire realizes that this is the last page of the notebook. Sighing, she puts it in a drawer holding several other full notebooks and gets dressed and ready for the day. 

When she goes downstairs her dad greets her, and she releases all her team from their poke balls and they all eat breakfast together. Sapphire complains about sleeping indoors still being uncomfortable, but if she sleeps outside her notebook will probably get ruined or stolen by wild Pokémon. If she didn’t need to write the details of her dreams down immediately before she forgets, she would leave it in the house and write it down later in the day. She tells her dad that she needs a new notebook, and talks about her dreams and how she thinks they’re trying to tell her something. Her dad is a bit sceptical about it all still, but decides he trusts her judgement, and mentions what the twins plus the elite four leader said about her intuition being good. 

Later in the day, she meets up with Ruby, and they converse, catching the audience up with what their lives have been like for the past two years. There is still a bit of friction over Ruby struggling to trust sapphire to take care of herself and let her make her own decisions that is hinted at, when they bring up and both agree that sapphire has outpaced Ruby and is a stronger battler now, and she says something along the lines of ‘so don’t feel the need to baby me anymore.’ And theres a bit of an uncomfortable pause. Changing the subject, Sapphire asks Ruby how his relationship with his family is nowadays. Ruby admits that there’s still a lot of tension between him and his dad, then tells sapphire that his father Norman is trying to become an elite four member, and complains a little about how, as part of a new policy that’s been instituted recently, the (...Pokémon government, I guess??) Is going to be interviewing Norman’s family members about his behavior and how he treats both the people and Pokémon around him. Ruby is not looking forward to the interview. Sapphire sympathizes with him, and wishes him good luck when he is interviewed in three days. She then asks if he’ll come to her battle this evening. He says yes, and asks if she’ll be at his contest tomorrow, and she says yes as well. Then they meet up with Wally, and talk with him for a bit. There’s also a bit of tension hinted at between Ruby and Wally, because Wally still admires Norman (although he’s become a little more aware of Norman’s flaws) and is excited about Norman trying out for the elite four. Sapphire changes the subject by suggesting they all let out their Pokémon to play. 

Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious figure is spying on the three of them from the shadows, specifically watching Ruby and sapphire. He grins nastily, and says something along the lines of ‘target in my sights, soon our plans will come to fruition’, (bla bla bla ominous villain stuff)

Ch2

A fun chapter. It’s just Ruby and Wally watching sapphire’s battle and sapphire and wally watching Ruby’s contest and all of them admiring the others skills. 

Afterwards however Wally worries that he isn’t really ‘up to snuff’ and starts down talking himself. Ruby tries to awkwardly comfort him, but sapphire loses her temper and angrily challenges him to a battle with everything he’s got, saying “you’ll pay for talking bad about MY friend!!” Wally accepts. They both fight their hardest, and Sapphire wins, but only barely. Wally is disappointed until she and Ruby point out that she was trying her hardest and only has one Pokémon left that’s at barely a fifth of its health, and that part of the reason sapphire managed to win was pure luck. Ruby admits that he usually loses to her by way more than that nowadays. He mentions learning the hard way that if he tried to hold back in battles she’d wipe the floor with him. Then sapphire adds that even if Wally was as weak as he thinks he is, they’d still want to be his friends because they like him for the person he is, not only for his battle skills. The chapter ends on a happy note.

Ch3

We see the evil guys, and get a bit more insight on what they’re planning. It’s team Magma! They’ve reformed their group under a mysterious new leader, and want to reawaken Groudon and kyogre. Somehow Ruby and Sapphire are integral to their plans, but they’re vague about how. But someone is spying on team magma, and hears their plans. The person sneaks out unnoticed, and says “I have to warn Professor oak.” 

We switch to Norman, preparing to battle the elite four in a few days. One of the people he’s with asks why he’s so certain that he’ll get to when the interviews haven’t even been completed and he doesn’t know what their outcome will be, and he says that there’s no way he won’t pass.

We switch to Ruby, alone in his room with only his starter. He seems anxious. “I Hate talking about my dad.” he confides to his pokemon. He talks about how he’s scared his bitter feelings towards his dad will leak into his words during the interview and make his father seem worse than he is. He talks about how he doesnt want his dad to become an elite four member because he doesnt want norman to be away all the time again, but at the same time the thought of norman being constantly gone is a relief? His starter nuzzles him to comfort him, but he can’t really get rid of the thoughts.

We switch to sapphire, taking care of her pokemon with her mentor. She admits to her mentor that during the battle with wally, she felt briefly scared when she almost lost, and weirdly upset that luck was what let her win. She feels guilty about it, and is worried that her words to Wally were hypocrytical, and she wasn’t being genuine. Her mentor comforts her with words, and assuages her worries, saying that

Ch4

Sapphire has another dream, but this time Ruby is the one the weird thing happens to. He walks into the ocean, but the water pulls back as he moves forward, parting around him until it forms a huge wall that towers overhead. Sapphire reaches for him, calling out, and the wave crashes down over his head. 

She wakes up still crying out for Ruby and hurries to write the dream down. Then she rushes to her dad. This isn’t the first time Ruby has featured that way in a dream of hers, but unlike the other times, this time she’s got a really bad feeling. Her dad waves her off and says that he’s sure Ruby will be fine. Sapphire still decides to call him to check up on him.

Meanwhile Ruby is getting interviewed. The first few questions go fine, but then one of the interviewers asks him about the time he ran away from home, and how Norman responded. He explains about not being allowed to do contests, and how Norman was going to let him on his birthday but he ran away before then. His dad was reasonably angry, he says. I should have waited. But the interviewer latches onto the not allowed to be in contests part. The line of questioning sends ruby off guard and leaves him frantically trying to answer their questions in a way that makes it seem normal but ending up only making them more alarmed. Ruby goes off on a tangent trying to make excuses for his dad, and reveals way more than he intended. When he’s done, the interviewer looks at him seriously and says, “All of the behavior you just described is abusive, meaning our confidentiality policies have been overturned. We’re going to have to open a case against your father for child abuse. He will no longer be considered for the elite four.”

Ch5

Wally finds out about the child abuse accusations being leveled against Norman from the news and refuses to accept it as truth. He goes off to confront Ruby. He finds out Ruby’s not at home but his mom is, thinks him selfish to not be there with his mom. Mom tells him Ruby is with sapphire, he goes there. Sapphire is out, Ruby is there alone. Wally prepares to confront him but Ruby acts like nothing is wrong, brushing off wallys concerns with a vauge sense of annoyance. However, Wally notices something is off. He sees that Ruby has heavy bags under his eyes and is trembling. Wally realizes ruby wouldn’t lie about Norman, and calms down. He comforts his friend.

[We flash back to sapphire and her reaction to the news, and how ruby got to be staying at her place]


	2. Pokémon anime au idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a convo with my sister

A while back I saw a dark Pokémon headcanon that the reason aura users are so rare is that criminal organizations would kidnap people with aura abilities for experimentation, (rioulu in sinnoh style) which made me sad

then my sister was drawing Pokémon with human jobs the other day (arbok working at Starbucks, etc.) and she drew two gardevoir as bodyguards for a small human child and it was adorable!

It reminded me of that headcanon and had I the idea that they were guarding the kid because he had aura abilities, and that Pokémon bodyguards could be the solution to the issue the headcanon presented.

The Pokémon franchise kind of hints that Pokémon and human are a lot more similar than they think, and if people started taking notice of that it could lead to all sorts of interesting developments

So we came up with an...au idea?

Set a bit further into the future, where people have come to the realization that they don’t know what exactly separates them from Pokémon, or if anything even does

So on the one hand we have positive reforms like Pokémon are put in a more equal level with humans and can get jobs, and now get to decide whether or not they want to travel with a trainer and participate in battles, and a lot of positive progress is made in the science and tech fields

And then on the other we have issues like corrupt scientists eschewing morals and running underground trafficking rings for illegal experiments targeting humans with special abilities, humans that have learned to speak with Pokémon, Pokémon that learn to speak human, Pokémon with aura, Pokémon that used to be human, etc. 

And so the government would start hiring bodyguards to protect those people

Some ideas I had for it that I liked are:

-Eventually someone would invent like a translator device for Pokémon-human communications, but I like the idea that at first they communicate through a version of sign language 

-The government would likely have to start collaborating with legendaries, which would be fun

-mewtwo would probably rescue Pokémon and humans from trafficking rings and either drop them off in the nearest city or adopt them into his cavalry of clones


End file.
